Feelings Revealed
by aquarius12285
Summary: PRSPD: Bridge decides to confess his feelings for Syd on Valentine's Day. Does Syd feel the same way about Bridge or is it just a oneway street? Please R&R. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

**Feelings Revealed**

Chapter I: Confessions

It was lights out time at the S.P.D. Academy. The only people who were up were those cadets who had night watch duty. All of the other cadets were in their rooms sleeping. Even the power rangers were sleeping. Well, all but two of them that is.

"Do you know that Valentine's Day is coming up in two days? Well actually since it's 12:30 A.M., Valentine's day is tomorrow not two days away like I previously mentioned which I only said because I wasn't aware that today is actually tomorrow or at least it was when I was thinking about what I was going to say," Bridge said.

Sky buried his head underneath his pillow to try to drown out the sound of Bridge rambling. Bridge had been going on nonstop ever since lights out time an hour and a half ago. Sky wondered if Bridge had too much sugar or too much caffeine or too much something because normally people sleep during the night and Bridge obviously wasn't doing that.

"Anyways, do you like Syd? I don't mean like as in a friend, but like as in are you interested in dating her? I mean don't get me wrong. I'm not saying that I am interested in dating her. With that being said, I'm not saying that I'm not interested in dating her. I guess it all kind of depends on whether or not you are interested in dating herbecause I mean after all you are my best friend, and I wouldn't want to interfere with you and Syd that is if you are interested in dating her," Bridge said.

Sky was fighting an urge to get out of bed and strangle Bridge to make him shut up. He had a better idea though. If he just ignored him and gave no reaction whatsoever, perhaps Bridge would get the hint and voluntarily quit talking. At least that's what Sky hoped.

"I mean I know you think she is cute. You have said that before, but you could have meant that as just a platonic friend. Of course I don't know what you really meant when you said she was cute which is why I am asking you. See, I was thinking of asking Syd to be my Valentine on Valentine's Day. I mean granted, that would probably require me to go to the mall tomorrow or wait it's already tomorrow. That would require me to go to the mall today and get her something because I mean that's what you do when you ask someone to be your Valentine right? Knowing how Syd came from a wealthy family, I'd probably have to buy her expensive things to please her. Hey, that reminds me! Do you have any idea what I should get her? I mean I've known her for as long as you have, but I honestly can't say that I know what to get her because a situation like this has never presented itself before so it's all so new to me," Bridge said.

Sky seriously felt like banging his head on a wall right about now. Actually, more like jumping off a bridge. Yeah that would be better. That'd do the trick. He decided to try something different. He might end up regretting it though. Sky decided he'd actually answer Bridge.

"Yes I realize Valentine's Day is well tomorrow now. It's not that big of a deal to me. I never celebrate it anyways. No I am not interested in dating Syd. I'm just as clueless as you are about what to buy her though. Even though she comes from a rich family, I think it doesn't necessarily have to be an expensive gift. Syd would probably just appreciate the thought of someone buying her something in the first place. I guess I'd suggest something with diamonds. You and I both know how she loves her diamonds. Now that I've answered your many questions, can we go to sleep now?" Sky asked.

Bridge snickered to himself. He was quite surprised Sky answered his questions at all let alone actually paid attention to what he was asking. When Sky said he wasn't interested in dating Syd, Bridge felt relieved although he inwardly cursed himself for feeling that way.

"Diamonds huh? Sky, you are a genius! So when you say diamonds do you mean as in a necklace? Or perhaps earrings? Or maybe a bracelet? Which do you think I should get her? Do you think it'll cost that much? I mean, being a power ranger doesn't pay much so I don't know if I can afford anything too exquisite. Say, do you want to come with me to the mall tomorrow and help me pick something out for her? I should probably get her more than just a piece of jewelry though don't you think? What else should I get her?" Bridge asked.

Sky couldn't believe that Bridge was still blabbing. Here he thought that since he had answered his questions, he would finally shut up and go to sleep, but apparently not. Now he asked even more questions. Sky was beginning to question if he'd ever get some sleep.

"I don't think Syd would care what type of jewelry it is as long as it has diamonds. I don't know how much it'd cost, but if you don't have enough, I'll help you pay for it. I don't do shopping, but since I might have to help you pay for it, I guess I'll tag along. Maybe you should get her some flowers too. She's the pink ranger, and you have seen her room. I think it's safe to say pink is her favorite color. I'd probably get her some chocolate too because what girl doesn't like chocolate right?" Sky replied.

Bridge was shocked yet again by Sky. Sky is just full of surprises. He never ceases to amaze Bridge. He mentally took note of Sky's advice. Bridge was happy that Sky was going with him to the mall. The thought of Sky in a mall shopping for Valentine's Day gifts was certainly amusing.

"Thanks for your help Sky. You're the best. Wait a second. You aren't surprised that I am interested in dating Syd? You don't find that to be weird in the slightest bit? Do you actually think she'd be interested in me?" Bridge asked.

Sky slapped his forehead with his hand. He didn't know anyone else who could talk as much as Bridge could. Sky sat up in his bed seeing how he probably wouldn't be getting any sleep anytime soon.

"I'm not really surprised that you are interested in dating Syd. Remember back when we were battling Green Eyes and saving the gold depository from the krybots? When you told your perspective of the story, that's I guess when I first realized you had feelings for our pink ranger. If you recall during your account of the story you had Syd dreamily saying your name over and over again," Sky said.

Bridge started to blush a little bit after hearing Sky remind him of that. In a way he was shocked that Sky was able to pick up on that. At the same time though, it didn't surprise him though. He and Sky were best friends. They could almost read each other like a book.

"You still didn't answer one of my questions though. Do you think Syd would even be interested in me? I mean I'm not like you and Jack or for that matter most other guys. Jack is a player and you, well all the female cadets in C and D Squad practically fawn over you. What do I have to offer though?" Bridge asked sounding kind of defeated.

Sky wasn't sure what shocked him more. Bridge beating himself up or Bridge drawing attention to the fact that female cadets in C and D Squad have a crush on him.

"Come on Bridge. Don't be so hard on yourself. You are a great person. You're one of the happiest, friendliest people I know. You have a way of lifting up people's spirits and brightening up their day when they are feeling down. You always find a way to put a smile on someone's face when someone is feeling sad. If Syd doesn't see what a great person you are, then she doesn't know what she's missing out on," Sky answered.

Bridge was deeply touched by what Sky had said to him. Sky was not only his teammate, his roommate, but his friend. Bridge couldn't ask for a better friend.

"Sky stop it. You're going to make me cry. Thanks for being my best friend Sky," Bridge said.

Sky smiled. As much as Bridge drives him crazy sometimes, Bridge was his best friend too. Along with Syd, the three of them have been through so much together that they have become very close. Besides being Bridge's best friend, Sky had another role. He was like a big brother to not only Bridge, but to Syd as well.

"Don't mention it buddy. Now for the last time, go to sleep," Sky said laying back down in his bed.

Bridge silently laughed to himself. An idea crept into his head.

"Hey Sky, do you know what kind of flowers Syd likes?"

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. Disney does or someone does, just not me.

**Feelings Revealed**

Chapter II: Love is in the Air

Sky woke up the next morning to Bridge bouncing up and down on his bed. He had no idea how much or how little sleep he was able to get. Sky guessed that he must've fallen asleep while Bridge was chatting away. Well, either that or Bridge actually shut up. On second thought, the latter idea was highly improbable.

"Sky, get up. We have to go you know where," Bridge said while continuing to bounce on Sky's bed.

Sky glanced over at his alarm clock and saw it was 8 in the morning. Sky sat up on his bed and rubbed the sand from his eyes. Once Bridge saw that Sky was awake he stopped bouncing up and down.

"What are you talking about Bridge? The mall doesn't even open until 10!" Sky said through a yawn.

Sky noticed that Bridge was glaring at him. At least he thought he was. It was kind of hard to tell when you were only half awake.

"Will you be quiet? What if someone hears you?" Bridge scolded.

Sky chuckled to himself. If Bridge was worried about someone hearing them, surely he should be a tad bit quieter himself. Sky laid back down in his bed and he heard Bridge let out a grunt.

"Oh no you don't! Don't make me bounce on the bed again because believe me I will! Besides, knowing how long it takes for you to do your hair, it'll practically be 10 by the time you finish!" Bridge exclaimed while climbing on Sky's bed.

Sky rolled his eyes. The next thing he knew, Bridge was jumping up and down on his bed again. Sometimes Bridge could be so annoying. Sky sat up in his bed which caused Bridge to trip over him. Bridge landed on top of Sky. Sky had the wind knocked out of him as Bridge's elbow came into contact with his stomach on the way down. What hurt worse though was that Bridge's knee nailed him on the side of his head.

"Bridge! Didn't anyone ever tell you not to jump on the bed?" Sky asked while clutching his stomach with one hand and massaging his head with the other.

Bridge took satisfaction in the fact that his falling on top of Sky appeared to have done the trick. Sky was definitely up now.

"Sorry mom," Bridge replied jokingly.

Sky rolled his eyes at Bridge's response. He got out of bed and grabbed a blue short sleeved shirt and a pair of blue shorts out of the closet and a pair of socks and a pair of navy boxers from his dresser in the closet and headed into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready.

XXXXXXXXXX

Syd and Z were in the room that the two of them shared. They were both excited that Valentine's Day was only one day away.

"I wonder who's going to ask me to be his Valentine." Syd asked.

Z appeared to be deep in thought. Syd didn't know what she was thinking about though. It could be that Z was thinking of an answer. Maybe she hadn't heard her at all. Just as Syd was about to repeat herself, Z spoke.

"Would I be getting my hopes up if I thought that Jack would get me something for Valentine's Day?" Z asked.

Syd was shocked at what Z had said. She knew that Jack and Z were really good friends, but she never even considered the idea of them becoming more than just friends. Now that she thought about it however, they would make a good couple.

"It depends. Does he know you like him more than just a friend?" Syd asked.

Z was silent. Syd had a pretty good idea what that meant. Syd and Z had become very close friends. They were the only two females on the team and even though they both were completely different from each other, they got along really well aside from the typical occasional squabble between roommates.

"Well, no. Every time I decide to tell him, I end up saying how he is like a brother to me instead. I guess I just don't want to ruin the relationship we have now. We've been through so much together just the two of us," Z said.

Syd nodded her head out of understanding. If Sky or Bridge were to express interest in her, she's not sure if she'd feel any differently than Z.

"Yeah, but if he doesn't even know that you like him, then how would he know to get you anything for Valentine's Day in the first place? I mean you know how guys are. They don't just go and do things for you out of the blue. You have to ask them to," Syd responded.

Z knew that Syd had a point. However it was one thing to make a plan to do something, but it was completely different when it came to actually carrying out the said plan. That was the difficult part.

"I guess you are right Syd. I should tell Jack," Z said.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bridge pounded on the bathroom door. Sky still hadn't come out of the bathroom. Bridge was willing to bet that Sky was doing his hair.

"Come on Sky! It's not like you're going on a date or anything! I don't think people will care whether or not your hair looks perfect!" Bridge shouted through the bathroom door.

Sky looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror while debating whether or not to tuck his shirt in.

"Sorry Bridge, but I haven't even started on my hair yet," Sky answered.

Sky heard Bridge let out a sigh of disapproval. Bridge looked at the clock. It read 8:30. Maybe Sky would finish by 10 after all. Still, he was taking way too long to get ready.

"Will you hurry it up already? It's already 10 o'clock!" Bridge lied.

Bridge heard Sky drop something on the floor.

"Are you serious? Oh, hey Bridge. Should I tuck my shirt in or leave it out?" Sky asked.

Bridge slapped a hand to his forehead. He knew Sky liked to keep things neat and in order, but this was just plain ridiculous.

"If you don't hurry up, I'll just get Jack to take me!" Bridge said.

All of a sudden, the door to the bathroom opened.

"No, no, no. I said I'll take you, so there's really no need to get Jack," Sky replied.

That seemed to have done the trick. Still though the fact remained that Sky had yet to do his hair. Bridge couldn't figure out why it took so long for Sky to do his hair. Squeeze gel into hand. Put gel into hair. Spike hair. It wasn't a very intricate procedure, yet this was always what took Sky so long to get ready.

"I see you haven't done your hair yet. Allow me," Bridge said grabbing Sky's bottle of gel.

He squeezed some gel into his hand and ran his hand through Sky's hair. Bridge spiked the front more than the rest which is how Sky likes it. Sky squirmed and tried to pull away the whole time.

"Bridge, stop it! You're not doing it right! Let me do it!" Sky exclaimed.

After Bridge finished doing Sky's hair, he washed his hands while smiling triumphantly.

"There! Now your hair's done. See it doesn't take all that long! Can we go now?" Bridge asked.

Sky was checking himself out in the mirror seeing if his hair was done to his liking. Bridge saw this too and just rolled his eyes.

"I saw that," Sky said while adjusting some spikes of hair.

Bridge decided to leave Sky seeing how he just had to have it done his way. As much as Sky was Bridge's best friend, there were other things he'd much rather do than watch Sky adjust the spikes of his hair for minutes on end.

XXXXXXXXXX

Z found Jack wolfing down his breakfast in the cafeteria. She snuck up behind him and placed her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" Z asked while deepening her voice.

Jack knew whose hands were covering his eyes. He could tell from the scent of the perfume. Plus, Z wasn't very good at imitating the voices of others.

"I know it's you Z," Jack answered pulling her hands off his eyes. Jack left his food for a moment and got out of his chair to give Z a hug.

Z liked the feeling of Jack's arms around her even though she figured the hug was nothing more than out of friendship. She gladly returned the embrace.

"I'm honored that you'd take time away from stuffing your face to hug me," Z teased.

"You just think you're so funny don't you?" Jack asked lightly punching Z on her shoulder.

Z plopped herself down on the chair Jack was sitting on and started eating his food. Jack looked at Z in amazement. Was it just him or was she looking exceptionally pretty today? Jack quickly shook himself from that thought because he didn't suspect she had those kinds of feelings toward him.

"You know the food replicator **is** right over there," Jack said pointing to a machine in the corner of the room.

Z started laughing. She turned around to face Jack.

"Is someone sad that I'm eating his food?" Z said taking a bite of scrambled eggs to cap off her question.

Jack dawned a mischievous grin. He casually walked over to Z and then started to tickle her. Just then, Z disappeared. Someone tapped Jack on the shoulder. Jack turned around to see that it was Z holding his plate of breakfast in her hand. She took a bite of toast in front of Jack.

"Thanks for breakfast!" Z called out to Jack as she left the cafeteria.

Jack watched as Z walked out of the cafeteria. He couldn't believe she just pulled a fast one on him. Not only that, but she took off with his food too.

"God, I love that woman!" Jack thought to himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

Syd was painting her toenails when she heard a knock on her door. She looked up and saw Bridge standing in the doorway.

"Hi Bridge!" Syd said.

Bridge had no idea why Syd was so chipper this morning. He preferred her that way though. She had a beautiful smile. Bridge could look at her smile for days on end. Bridge's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Syd's voice.

"Did you need something?" Syd asked.

"No. Not really. I'm just waiting for Sky to finish doing his hair. You know how that goes. It could take him forever. We were supposed to go to the…" Bridge said before stopping himself.

Syd gave Bridge a 'Why did you stop talking?' look.

Bridge had to think of something to cover up what he was going to say. He said the first thing that came to mind.

"Barber shop. Yeah, Sky's hair is getting pretty long. The longer it is, the longer it takes him to fix it. Like we need Sky taking even longer to do his hair. It already takes him long enough as it is. I told him that he could just go to the barber shop by himself, but he insisted that I go with him so he'd have some company because the barbers usually are females and annoy him to death by flirting with him the entire time," Bridge said.

Apparently Syd bought Bridge's little fib as she resumed putting the finishing touches on her newly painted hot pink toenails. Syd sighed as she looked at her toenails proud of her work. Then she looked back up at Bridge.

"Hey Bridge, guess what? Z likes Jack!" Syd exclaimed.

Bridge looked a little confused. He wondered what Syd meant when she said 'likes'.

"What's your point? I like Jack. You like Jack. Sky likes Jack. Boom likes Jack. Cruger likes Jack. Kat likes Jack. R.I.C. likes Jack…" Bridge started to say before Syd cut him off.

"Bridge! That's not what I meant. I meant like she wants to date him," Syd explained.

Bridge felt himself get a little nervous when Syd said that Z wants to date Jack. If only Syd knew that he wanted to date her. Bridge felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw Sky standing beside him.

"Okay Bridge I'm ready to go now," Sky said.

Bridge took a glance at his watch. The good news was that Sky finished getting ready before 10. The bad news was that it still took Sky way too long to do his hair.

"Finally! Gosh Sky it's almost 10…minutes until your appointment at the barber shop," Bridge said being careful not to let Syd know where the two of them were really going. If Syd were to tag along, they wouldn't get back until probably dinner.

Sky gave Bridge a look like 'Barber shop? I don't have an appointment at the barber shop!' and was about to say something before Bridge covered his mouth with his hand and dragged Sky down the hallway.

To Be Continued…

A/N: First of all I should mention some things. One, I don't really know which S.P.D. couple I am a shipper of. All I know is that I hope there actually is a couple in the show itself. I certainly hope there will be. At this point in the season, I'd probably take any coupling in the show as it would be better than no coupling at all. I do like reading the various S.P.D. stories that have couplings in them and seeing how those stories play out. I also know that there aren't very many couplings with Bridge in it, so I decided to give a story with a Bridge coupling a shot. That is because Bridge is my second favorite S.P.D. ranger. Also my other three stories have been about Sky, and I thought I'd try to expand my horizons. Now onto the reviews I've received. BloomingViolets, thank you so much for reviewing my fic. I am extremely honored when an excellent veteran author like you takes the time to review the story of a rookie like me. You are one of my favorite authors and when I saw that you had reviewed, I was all but running in circles. sky's girl forever, thank you so much for reviewing my fic as well. You are one of my most loyal reviewers, so thank you so very much. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm interested in hearing what you have to say about my story but I'm still going to ask that you don't flame me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.

**Feelings Revealed**

Chapter III: The Perfect Gifts

Sky and Bridge were at the New Tech City mall shopping for Valentine's Day gifts for Syd. They had already been in three different stores and they still hadn't bought anything yet. They entered a fourth store which happened to be a jewelry store.

"So Sky, what kind of jewelry do you think I should get Syd? I mean I remember you told me to get her something with diamonds which is a good idea because you and I both know how much Syd likes diamonds, but there still remains the question of what type of jewelry to get Syd. I could get her a necklace, but I don't want it to be too small or too big. I could get a bracelet, but I don't really know the size of Syd's wrist. Plus, she can change the size of her wrist. Did you notice how she can do that? I mean all she has to do is have a fist of iron and all of a sudden her entire hand gets bigger which of course includes her wrist because after all, that is what connects her hand to her arm. So then maybe I should get her earrings. That way it will be neither too big nor too small. I mean at least that way I won't have to worry about the earrings not fitting her right?" Bridge said.

Sky's feet were killing him. He was starting to regret offering to go with Bridge to the mall after all. He had no idea it would take him so long to pick out Valentine's Day gifts for Syd. To think, if Syd tagged along, they might not be back until dinner, but with the way Bridge was going, they might not make it back until dinner anyways.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever. Can you just hurry up and pick something out. It's already noon now, and you haven't bought Syd a single gift yet!" Sky replied.

Bridge walked up to a counter and a worker came over to help the two of them. She came over and gave the both of them a smile.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for a Valentine's Day gift. I was wondering if I could take a look at some diamond bracelets," Bridge replied.

Sky thought so much for Bridge's idea of getting Syd earrings. He wondered how long this was going to take. Was Bridge going to find a bracelet he liked? Actually, maybe that was a little too much to hope for.

"Aww. How cute! Are you two a couple? I have to say that the two of you make a darling couple!" the worker remarked.

Bridge and Sky both had incredulous looks on their faces. What the heck gave her that idea? They both were extremely embarrassed that she actually thought they were a couple. Sky was tempted to leave the store and for that matter the mall, and let Bridge shop on his own.

"N-No we are not a couple! He's just helping me pick something out for a friend for Valentine's Day," Bridge answered.

The worker felt bad that she had thought that Bridge and Sky were a couple, but now that she knew that they weren't, she couldn't help but notice how hot the two of them looked.

"So you two are single then?" the worker said while wagging her eyebrows.

This was turning out to be one of if not the most embarrassing moment Sky has had in a long time. He much rather be fighting one of Gruumm's goons than put up with so much embarrassment.

"Yep we're single. I have a girlfriend though. Well I don't really have a girlfriend yet I guess. I'm going to confess my feelings to the aforementioned friend on Valentine's Day and hopefully then she and I will be boyfriend and girlfriend. That's why I wanted to get her something with diamonds because my friend here brought to my attention the fact that she loves diamonds, and so I thought what better gift to get her than some type of jewelry with diamonds," Bridge replied.

The worker was bummed that Bridge was interested in someone else. She couldn't help but notice how cute he is when he rambles. She then turned her thoughts to Sky. Nothing was said about him having a girlfriend, and he was hot. If he wasn't taken, she wouldn't mind being his girlfriend.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Academy, Z was with Syd in the room that the two of them shared.

"I wonder where Sky and Bridge are at. Bridge had said that Sky had an appointment at the barber shop, but they should've been back by now. I mean it doesn't take this long to cut someone's hair!" Syd commented.

Z laughed at how much Syd sounded like Bridge. She couldn't help but think that Syd had feelings for one of them, maybe even both of them. Z was going to find out whom Syd had feelings for.

"Someone sounds awfully worried about them. Methinks it's because you have a crush on one of them? So which is it? Bridge? Sky? Both?" Z asked.

Syd glared at Z. She had never even considered the idea of getting into a romantic relationship with Bridge or Sky. The three of them were pretty close though, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Who said I was interested in either of them? Come on; let's get Kat to track their location!" Syd said grabbing Z's hand and leading her out the door.

Z started laughing. To her it sounded like Syd wanted to spy on Sky and Bridge. If that didn't mean she was interested in one of them, then she didn't know what did. Soon the pink and yellow rangers were in the S.P.D. lab where they found Kat.

"Hey Kat, we were wondering if you could track the location of Sky and Bridge? They've been gone longer than they should've been and we're starting to get worried," Syd said.

Kat started a search for Bridge and Sky. She had no idea why Syd and Z wanted to find them so badly, but she wasn't going to ask any questions.

"Excuse me Syd, but did you say 'we'? 'We' weren't wondering where Sky and Bridge are! 'We' weren't getting worried about the two of them! You were wondering where Sky and Bridge are! You were getting worried about the two of them!" Z exclaimed.

Syd glared at Z. She didn't want Z giving Kat the idea that she wanted to stalk Bridge and Sky or anything like that which is why she decided to mention Z's name as well. That way it wouldn't look like she was stalking, not that she was of course.

"I found them. They are at the New Tech City mall," Kat announced.

Z and Syd both exchanged glances at each other wondering what the two of them were doing at the mall of all places. They didn't exactly picture Sky and Bridge as being mall kind of guys.

"Hey Z? I feel like going to the mall to shop for some new clothes. Do you want to come with?" Syd asked.

Z nodded her head yes. She may not want to go for the same reasons as Syd, but she was curious what Sky and Bridge were doing at the mall.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back at the mall, Sky and Bridge had just come out of the jewelry store. Bridge had finally picked out a diamond bracelet after having Sky try on practically every bracelet from the jewelry case. Sky had convinced Bridge that if it turned out not to fit Syd, as long as he kept the receipt, he could bring it back and get a bracelet that does fit.

"I can't believe you had me try on all those bracelets!" Sky remarked.

Bridge couldn't help but giggle as he noticed the look of seriousness on Sky's face. He could only imagine how embarrassed Sky must be feeling right now. The female worker at the jewelry store had even given Sky her phone number.

"Well, first of all Sky, I figured that if the bracelets fit you, then they'd be too big for Syd. So I used you to kind of get a feel for the size of bracelet to get Syd. I mean your wrist is bigger than hers, so I knew that if a bracelet fit you, it wouldn't fit her and thus if it didn't fit you it would probably fit her. Besides, it's not like you haven't worn jewelry around your wrist before. Remember how you used to wear a Tangarian coil around your wrist?" Bridge said.

Sky rolled his eyes at Bridge. He had no idea how Bridge was able to blab no matter what time of day it was. It was bad enough that he had to put up with Bridge's babbling since he was his roommate, but to spend a day shopping with Bridge, big mistake.

"A Tangarian coil isn't a diamond bracelet! Besides, the bracelets you had me trying on were women's bracelets!" Sky replied.

Bridge burst out in laughter which got him confused looks from other people in the mall walking by. Bridge had laughed so hard, he started choking on his saliva and was coughing like crazy which got him even more confused looks not to mention stares from people passing by. Sky just stood there wondering how this day could get any worse.

"Come on Bridge, let's go to the food court and get you something for your cough," Sky said.

XXXXXXXXXX

Syd and Z had arrived at the mall and had begun their search for Sky and Bridge.

"Maybe we should eat some lunch first before we start looking for them. We can't search on an empty stomach right?" Syd asked while glancing at her watch.

Z didn't mind that idea at all as she heard her stomach rumble.

"Ok. Come on the food court is this way," Z said taking off ahead of Syd.

Syd put her hands on her hips as Z took off ahead of her. It's not like she didn't know where the food court was. She had been in New Tech City mall too many times to count because after all, Syd was the queen of shopping. Syd softly laughed to herself as she thought about how eager Z was to get something to eat. Z reminded Syd of a female Jack. Wherever food was, rest assured, Z would be there in a flash just like Jack would. Syd caught up to Z by the escalators and wondered why Z was crouching on the ground.

"Syd get down!" Z said pulling Syd down to a crouching position alongside her.

Syd gave Z a 'What are you doing?' look after she was crouched down on the ground beside Z.

"Sky and Bridge are at the food court. You don't want them to see us do you?" Z asked still in disbelief that the she and Syd actually decided to spy on Sky and Bridge.

Syd stood on her feet and searched the food court to see where Sky and Bridge were.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bridge fell backwards in his chair once he saw Syd. His feet had knocked over the table and spilled Sky's soda in his lap.

"Bridge!" Sky said standing up from his chair immediately upon feeling cold ice and cold soda on his private area.

Bridge had risen to his feet and grabbed Sky's hand and pulled him into the nearest store out of Syd's sight. He noticed that people were pointing and laughing at the two of them. First of all because Sky looked like he had wet his pants. Secondly, the store that they sought cover in was a lingerie store.

"Uh…maybe we should go to another store," Bridge said.

Bridge and Sky left the lingerie store which unfortunately allowed Syd to spot the two of them again. Sky noticed that Bridge had done a diving somersault and was running in a crouched position to the nearest non-lingerie store. Sky didn't know what was more embarrassing. Trying on women's bracelets? The woman at the jewelry store giving him her phone number? Finding themselves in a lingerie store? Looking like he had wet himself after Bridge spilled his soda in his lap? Or maybe the fact that Bridge was making a fool out of himself by looking like he was fighting on a war battlefield?

XXXXXXXXXX

Syd was shaking with fits of laughter. Z rose to her feet curious as to what Syd thought was so funny.

"Oh my gosh! Did you see that? That was freaking hysterical! First Bridge fell backwards in his chair. That caused him to upset the table causing Sky's soda to spill in his lap. You should've seen it Z! It looked like Sky had a little accident! They must've seen me because they took cover in a lingerie store? Can you believe that? A lingerie store! Then, Bridge was doing diving somersaults and running while crouching! I've never seen anything funnier in my life!" Syd said before being consumed by another laughing fit.

Z couldn't believe that Syd had allowed herself to be spotted by Bridge and Sky. She couldn't help but laugh as well as she imagined seeing everything that Syd had so vividly described to her.

"I'd pay good money to see a tape of that!" Z remarked.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Sky, do you think I should get Syd assorted chocolates? How big of a box of chocolate should I get her? 8 ounces? 12 ounces? 16 ounces? 24 ounces? 32 ounces…?" Bridge asked.

"Bridge! You can stop now! I get the picture! Just hurry up and pick something! I don't know how much more I can take of people pointing, laughing, and staring at me!" Sky exclaimed.

Bridge chuckled to himself. He had to admit that Sky looking like he had wet his pants was a very, very amusing sight. He couldn't wait to tell everyone at the Academy about this. Being the editor of the Academy paper, this would definitely make an amusing story. He took a 32 ounce box of assorted chocolates down from the shelf thinking the bigger the better.

"Didn't you say I should get Syd some flowers too? I wonder what kind? Did you say pink? I mean I know Syd is the pink ranger and I have reason to believe that pink is her favorite color. Besides all of that, Valentine's Day is connotative of the colors red, white, and pink, so with that being said, pink would be a good color of flowers to get for Syd for Valentine's Day. I wonder what Syd's favorite type of flowers are? Roses perhaps? Tulips? Carnations? What do you think Sky?" Bridge asked.

Sky felt a strong desire to strangle Bridge right now especially if he was intentionally taking a long time just so Sky could feel more and more embarrassed. One thing was for certain though. After they were finished shopping, Sky wanted to lock himself in his room at the Academy and never be seen in public again. Sky took a mental note to never ever shop with Bridge again.

"Ergh. Just get her roses! Hurry up will you?" Sky asked.

Bridge went to grab a bouquet of pink roses when he stopped all of a sudden. Bridge had a look on his face and Sky knew what that look meant. Bridge was about to ask more questions.

"Should I get her a dozen roses? Is that too much or too little? Maybe I should only get her a half dozen roses. Or is that not enough? If not, then maybe I should get her two dozen roses. What are your thoughts Sky?" Bridge asked.

Sky grabbed a bouquet of a dozen pink roses and took Bridge by the hand and led him to the cashier to pay for the chocolate and roses and finally leave the mall. After they had paid for their purchases, they exited the store and Syd saw the bouquet of pink roses.

"Oh Z look! They got me a bouquet of pink roses! How sweet! At least I think they are for me because after all they are pink and I am the pink ranger! I wonder who got them for me though. Did Bridge get them for me? Did Sky get them for me? Oh my gosh! Do you think they got them for me for Valentine's Day?" Syd asked.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Blake-Tori88, thank you so much for reviewing the last chapter. I hope I nailed the characterizations of Sky and Bridge. BloomingViolets, thank you once again for reviewing my story. You are welcome for the shout out. I actually haven't really considered the idea of writing a Sky/Syd fic only because I'm not sure I'm all that great of a romance writer. This is really my first shot at writing romance. Besides, any Sky/Syd fic I may write would pale in comparison to your Sky/Syd fics. If you are reading this, I'm interested in what you think about this fic, and a good way to let me know is in a review. No flames please.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See the last I don't know three chapters.

**Feelings Revealed**

Chapter IV: Embarrassment

Once Sky and Bridge had left the mall, Z was ready to go too. Actually scratch that. Eat first. Leave later. Since Sky and Bridge had left the mall, it was now safe for Syd and Z to eat at the food court. Syd and Z had already ordered their food and were seated at one of the tables in the food court eating their lunch.

"Gross! I can't believe you are eating a hamburger Z! Do you know how much fat and calories are in that thing?" Syd remarked.

Z was too busy stuffing her face to pay much attention to the pink ranger. Z may be a girl, but she could still stuff her face with the best of them. As a matter of fact, when the five rangers would eat together in the cafeteria at the Academy, it was routine for Jack and Z to engage in a competition to see who could finish eating first.

"Whatever Syd. I just want to hurry up and finish so I can get back. The only reason I came with you to spy on Bridge and Sky was because I was curious as to what they would be doing here in the first place. Now that I've seen them, I have no reason to stay here," Z said with a mouth full of hamburger.

Syd was repulsed by Z's manners or lack thereof. She couldn't believe Z was stuffing her face in public. How she eats in the cafeteria at the Academy is one thing, but when she is in public, it is expected that she be proper and civilized in regards to her eating habits. Syd was afraid of being seen with Z while she was eating like a pig, so she picked up her salad and water and moved to another table.

"Why are you moving to another table Syd? Am I grossing you out?" Z asked.

Syd was trying her best to ignore Z and not give anyone the idea that she knew her. However, that plan went awry when Z had accidentally spit half chewed bits of hamburger bun, hamburger, pickles, lettuce, tomatoes, and onions on Syd's face while she was talking. Syd immediately wiped her face with a napkin and had a clear look of disgust on her face.

"Eww! Gosh Z, hasn't anyone ever taught you that it's bad manners to talk with food in your mouth?" Syd asked still irritated at receiving a shower of hamburger compliments of Z.

Z laughed at Syd. Well, at least as best as she could manage with two cheeks full of food that is. Z got up out of her chair and threw her trash away since she had finished eating and made like she was going to leave the food court without Syd. Syd saw this and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not finished eating yet! Were you just going to leave me here by myself? Besides, I still have to shop for some new clothes since we have yet to do that!" Syd whined.

Z rolled her eyes. Z wasn't exactly the type of girl who enjoyed shopping at the mall for the latest fashion trends for hours. Everyone at the Academy knew that Syd loved her shopping.

"Like I told you before Syd, the only reason I tagged along was because I wanted to see what Bridge and Sky were up to. Now that I have, there's really no more reason for me to be here, so I'm going back to the Academy," Z replied freeing herself from Syd's grip and leaving the food court.

Syd realized that she and Z had driven to the mall together, so if Z was leaving, Syd would not have a ride back to the Academy. That would mean she would have to call someone at the Academy to come and pick her up. That probably wouldn't turn out great because then that person would more than likely ask what she was doing at the mall. Syd wasn't terribly good at lying as it was, so even though her being at the mall may be believable, her telling whoever came to pick her up might not be so believable. That's not what worried Syd the most though.

"You can't go back now! If you do, then Sky and Bridge will know that we were spying on them! It's safer for you to wait a little while and then go back. That way they won't have any reason to be suspicious," Syd said.

Z couldn't believe that was Syd's reason for not wanting her to leave. From what Syd told her, Bridge saw Syd spying on him and Sky anyways. Sure there would probably be a confrontation once she and Syd got back to the Academy, but was that really worse than spending hours in a mall with Syd watching her run to the fitting room to try on every single piece of apparel that she thought was cute? Against her better judgment, Z decided to stay with Syd because after all, she was her ride back to the Academy and even though she may be sneaky, Z wasn't mean.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Academy, Bridge was knocking on the door to the room that he and Sky shared. The first thing Sky had done once he and Bridge arrived back at the Academy was run to his room. Ever since then, Sky had locked himself in his room.

"Sky, it's me Bridge. Come on open up! Hey, this is my room too you know!" Bridge shouted.

Jack happened to be passing by when he heard shouting. Curiosity got the best of him and he decided to investigate and see what all the shouting was about.

"Hey Bridge, what's going on here?" Jack asked.

Bridge hesitated answering Jack's question. Bridge wondered whether or not he should tell Jack what had happened at the mall. Sky was already embarrassed enough to last him an entire lifetime, but if he found out that Bridge had gone around telling people what happened, well Sky would not be a happy camper.

"Are you asking me as a friend? Or maybe you are asking me as a teammate? Perhaps instead you are asking me as my superior? I mean with the whole your being a red ranger thing and all, you are my superior. Could it be that you are asking me as…" Bridge started to ask before Jack interrupted him.

"Bridge!" Jack shouted ruining Bridge's train of thought.

Bridge hated it when people interrupted his train of thought. Of course not that he'd ever do anything about it since he wasn't exactly the confrontational type. Still though, there was usually a point that Bridge was trying to make behind all his seemingly endless chatter. However, the amount of people who listened to Bridge long enough for him to make his said point were few and far between.

"Sky locked himself in the room and won't let me in," Bridge answered.

Jack knocked on the door, but like Bridge, he received no answer. Jack was deep in thought trying to come up with some way to open the door. A smile appeared on Jack's face when he came up with a plan B. He phased through the door just in time to see Sky come out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Geez Jack! Have you ever heard of knocking?" Sky yelled surprised at the sudden arrival of the red ranger.

Jack wondered what he and Bridge had been doing for the past several minutes was called if not knocking. Jack reasoned that Sky must not have heard them knocking because he was in the shower.

"Usually when a door is closed, it's closed for a reason!" Sky continued.

If Jack didn't know any better, he'd say that Sky was uncomfortable getting dressed in front of other people. He didn't understand why though because after all Jack and Sky are both guys. Now if a girl had barged in on Sky half naked with nothing on except a towel around his waist, then he could understand why Sky would be uncomfortable.

"Yeah well this is Bridge's room too. Ever since he got back, you locked him out of the room. Besides, if you're so worried about someone barging in on you when you're not dressed, why don't you just close the bathroom door?" Jack retorted.

Sky unlocked the door to the room, grabbed a change of clothes, and headed into the bathroom locking the bathroom door behind him. If he couldn't manage locking himself in his room, then he'd settle for locking himself in the bathroom instead. Jack left the room and noticed that Bridge wasn't waiting outside anymore. He wondered where Bridge could've possibly gone to now.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bridge was busy meeting with one of the staff writers for the Academy newspaper who also happened to be a member of C-Squad.

"I have an interesting idea for a story that you could write about and submit to the paper," Bridge said.

The C-Squad cadet looked at Bridge curious to hear what this story was about. He was a good writer, but his problem was that he had a hard time putting the ideas that he had in his head on paper.

"I need you to write this story and have it submitted so that it will be in tomorrow's edition of the Academy newspaper," Bridge said.

The C-Squad cadet looked at Bridge with a confused look on his face. He didn't understand what story could be so urgent that it needed to be done and in tomorrow's paper.

Bridge thought back to the events that had happened at the mall. "Ok, so this is what happened…"

To Be Continued…

A/N: There you go. I got another chapter up. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little on the short side. I figured it was better than no update at all. Hopefully I didn't let any of you down with this chapter. I tried to make it as good as the preceding chapters, but the question remains whether or not I succeeded. Blake-Tori88, Brandon B, Crimson Mystery, and BloomingViolets, thank you so much for reviewing the last chapter. I was pleasantly surprised when my review count jumped from 4 to 8 after last chapter. I'm still a rookie, so I'll take whatever amount of reviews I can get. Don't worry about when you review. I'm just glad that you review. Crimson Mystery, I know what you mean. There are so many Sky/Syd, Sky/Z, and Jack/Z fics out there especially the first two. Why should Jack and Sky be the only ones who get the girl? Anyways, I don't have a beta, so if you find any mistakes, let me know. I consider myself good at spelling, but even I make mistakes from time to time. To anyone reading this story, I'd love to know what you think. No flames please. I'm not exactly the most self-confident individual, so the last thing I need is someone telling me how much my story sucks.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Disney owns PR. I don't.

**Feelings Revealed**

Chapter V: Red-Handed

Though there were no designated meal times, it was around dinner time when Syd and Z pulled into the parking facility of the Academy. Syd had her arms full of shopping bags containing the new clothes that Syd said she was going to purchase. Syd looked peppy and cheerful because she had just bought some new clothes, while Z looked like she was out on her feet due to exhaustion.

"Oh please, I'm not buying the whole shopping act you two are pulling!" Bridge remarked while leaning his weight against a pillar in the parking facility.

The sound of Bridge's voice startled Syd and Z. Not that Bridge's voice has a tendency to startle people, but Syd and Z thought that there was nobody else besides them in the parking facility. Syd knew that Bridge caught her red-handed spying on him and Sky at the mall earlier, but she wasn't about to let him know that she knows that he knows that she was spying.

"Oh really? Well answer me this Bridge. What exactly is in these shopping bags if not clothes?" Syd asked pressing her shopping bags to Bridge's chest for him to inspect them.

Bridge played along and inspected each and every one of Syd's shopping bags. He then folded his arms over his chest.

"I saw you spying on Sky and me at the mall, so don't say you weren't because I won't believe you. Not that I don't believe anything you say because I do, but if you were to say that you weren't spying on Sky and me at the mall earlier today, then I wouldn't believe that because I saw you spying on Sky and me at the mall. As far as the whole shopping thing is concerned, you probably just did that so you wouldn't arrive back at the Academy when Sky and I did in the hopes of concealing the fact that you were spying on Sky and me in the first place," Bridge replied.

Syd knew for sure that she was caught now. She just looked down at the ground because she didn't dare look Bridge face to face right now. Not that she was afraid of what Bridge would do because after all this was Bridge.

"Ok Bridge, your mind may work like this at this time of the evening, but given that I've spent hours at the mall with Syd being bored out of my mind, mine doesn't, so I'll let the two of you have your little spat and I'm going to hit the sack!" Z said before leaving Syd and Bridge alone in the parking facility.

Syd couldn't believe that her partner in crime had just ditched her to get some sleep. She let out a nervous laugh while thinking of what to do or say next.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sky had finally come out of the bathroom in the room that he and Bridge shared. He couldn't take it anymore. He was getting hungry and there wasn't exactly a food replicator in the bathrooms. On his way to the cafeteria, he received some weird looks from some of the cadets and he heard others giggle. Sky dismissed the looks and the giggles because he was too hungry to care about that right now. Apparently though, word had gotten around the Academy about what had happened at the mall earlier in the day. Sky had a pretty good idea who had started the gossip, and when he found him, Sky was going to have a few words with his roommate.

"Well, well look who finally came out of the bathroom! You know I think you were in the bathroom longer than Syd has ever been at one time!" Jack remarked.

Sky glared at Jack and then proceeded to enter the commands for the food he wanted from the food replicator. He knew he might end up regretting it, but Sky sat in a seat next to Jack.

"What are you still doing here Jack? It looks like you are done eating, so don't you have somewhere else to be?" Sky asked.

Jack made like he was going to get up and leave the cafeteria, but then decided against it. Instead, Jack walked over to the food replicator and got a second helping of dinner before sitting back next to Sky again.

"Are you sure you don't want any **soda** Sky?" Jack asked before doubling over in laughter.

Sky rolled his eyes at Jack's little jabbing comment. It was obvious that everyone at the Academy wasn't about to let Sky forget about the mishap at the mall anytime soon.

"If you're not careful Jack, I'm not going to be the only one people at the Academy will be talking about!" Sky warned.

Jack didn't know whether or not to believe Sky. Maybe it was just an empty threat. Maybe Sky was just bluffing. Just to be on the safe side, Jack gulped down the rest of his soda before speaking to Sky again.

"On a more serious note Sky, I was going to ask you for a favor," Jack said.

Sky was shocked. Jack was asking **him** for a favor? Isn't that some sort of a violation of the whole rivalry thing that the two of them have going? Out of everyone at the Academy, why was Jack asking him for a favor?

"Nice Jack. First you poke fun at me and **then **you ask me for a favor. Might I suggest asking me for a favor first and **then** poking fun at me? On second thought, how about you don't poke fun at me period? My day's been plenty embarrassing without people poking fun at me here too!" Sky commented.

Jack stopped laughing and took a deep breath. Well, here goes nothing.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Just admit it Syd! You and Z were spying on Sky and me!" Bridge exclaimed.

Syd was enjoying seeing Bridge angry. It was a rare treat to see Bridge display any emotion other than happiness. Syd wasn't even sure if Bridge getting angry was even possible, but apparently it was. Syd couldn't help but notice how cute Bridge looked when he was angry. Although Syd tried not to, she ended laughing at the sight of Bridge angry. The way he tried to look so intimidating and imposing while not being able to pull it off was so hilarious.

"What is so funny Syd? Your spying on me? Because I don't find that funny at all!" Bridge commented while glaring at Syd.

Syd burst out laughing and was stamping her foot and slapping her knee. Bridge just looked at Syd in disbelief.

"You do know Bridge that the whole intimidating Sky like glare that you do doesn't work when you are doing it don't you?" Syd asked in between fits of laughter.

Bridge started to get uncomfortable. It wasn't just because Syd was laughing at him, but it was also due to the fact thathe and Syd have been alone for a good amount of time now and Bridge was starting to feel nervous around her. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach.

"Seriously Bridge, if you don't like me laughing at you, then what are **you** going to do about it?" Syd asked.

Bridge casually walked over right next to Syd and started tickling her. Syd tried to get away but Bridge wouldn't let her get away and continued to tickle her.

"Say it or I won't stop tickling you!" Bridge exclaimed.

Syd was laughing and squirming and fell to the ground in an attempt to free herself from Bridge's tickling, but Bridge dropped to the ground and wouldn't let up.

"Bridge stop! You're going to make me wet my pants!" Syd begged while still squirming and giggling.

Bridge didn't relent. He was going to make Syd admit she was spying on him and Sky whether she had a little accident or not.

"Say it!" Bridge repeated.

Syd wasn't sure if Bridge was being serious or if he was just being playful. If Syd didn't know any better, she'd guess that Bridge was flirting with her.

"Ok, ok! I was spying on you and Sky!" Syd admitted desperate to get Bridge to stop tickling her. As soon as Syd said that, Bridge held true to his word and stopped tickling Syd. They both rose to their feet and there was an awkward silence between the two of them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back in the cafeteria, Jack was just getting around to asking Sky for a favor.

"Hey Sky, I was wondering if you could loan me $100 because I'm a little short on cash," Jack said.

Sky was a little surprised by the favor Jack asked of him. It's not like he made anymore money than Jack did. If Jack really wanted money, then he should ask Syd because Syd's dad would probably be happy to oblige giving his daughter some dough.

"That's about all I have left after taking Bridge to the mall today and having to help him pay for a Valentine's Day gift for Syd," Sky answered.

Jack was stunned. Did Sky just say that Bridge got Syd a Valentine's Day gift? That could only mean one thing. Bridge was going to ask Syd to be his valentine. Why didn't he know about this?

"Whoa, whoa. Back up. Did you just say that Bridge got Syd a Valentine's Day gift?" Jack asked.

Sky thought Jack already knew about that. He figured Bridge told him, but based on how surprised Jack was, he reckoned not. Sky hoped that Jack wouldn't tell Z that Bridge got Syd a Valentine's Day because since Z and Syd are roommates, Z might let it slip to Syd. That was a little much to hope for though because Sky knew how close Jack and Z were to each other. If he didn't know any better, Sky would guess that Jack was going to ask Z to be his valentine.

"Yeah, but just don't tell Z because I'm afraid she'll tell Syd since they're roommates and all," Sky replied.

Jack thought of something. He'd agree to that, but on one condition.

"Ok, fine. In return, you can't tell anyone that I plan to take Z to that new restaurant downtown for Valentine's Day, which is why I need $100," Jack replied.

It was just as Sky had suspected. Jack **was **going to ask Z to be his valentine. Sky wondered why it is that Jack and Bridge had valentines while he didn't. As far as he was concerned, tomorrow wasn't Valentine's Day to him, but rather Singles Awareness Day.

"Fine, but you owe me," Sky said handing Jack $100.

TBC

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to get an update up. Fall quarter started at my college this past Thursday, but before that I had 9 days of break from college which I spent at home with my parents. If you recall I did manage to get one update up while at home with my parents, but there are only two computers at home and four people (including me), so I couldn't get on the computer all that much during my break. I know one thing people liked about me (notice the past tense) is how I was fairly consistent with my updates, but I'm afraid with school started and all, that I'll probably only be able to update on weekends this quarter. Since I don't have classes on Friday this quarter, weekends for me are Friday-Sunday. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and I am really grateful for everyone who has listed this story as one of their favorite stories and those who listed me as one of their favorite authors. That means a lot to me, and if nothing else, chips away at my lack of self-confidence. Don't forget to R&R and no flames please.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: PR belongs to Disney. I don't own anything.

**Feelings Revealed**

Chapter VI: White Lies

Jack was beginning to wonder where Z was and what she was doing. As a matter of fact, Jack didn't even know if Z was back yet, nor did he know where she went in the first place. He swallowed the last of his food and got up out of his chair.

"I'm going to see if Z's back yet. Thanks for the money Sky," Jack said as he was leaving the cafeteria.

Jack found it odd that Z wasn't back yet. Z never misses dinner, so something had to be up. Jack thought that maybe he was just making too big of a deal over nothing at all. Maybe there was a simple explanation for why Z hadn't eaten dinner at the cafeteria. Maybe she had already eaten wherever she was and is no longer hungry. Jack shook himself from his thoughts once he had reached the door to Z's bedroom. There Z was lying on her bed. Jack couldn't tell if she was awake or not. He knocked on the door frame.

"Z, are you awake?" Jack whispered.

Z stirred in her bed and let out a long yawn. She sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes.

"I am now. Do you need something Jack?" Z asked groggily.

Jack felt bad for waking Z up, but he was glad that he had found her. He missed her while she was gone wherever she was.

"Do you mind if I come in?" Jack asked.

Z made a gesture with her hand that told Jack it was ok for him to come in. Jack went over to Z's bed and sat on the foot of it while being careful not to sit on Z's legs.

"I missed you at dinner. Have you eaten dinner yet?" Jack asked.

Z was touched when Jack said that he had missed her. She missed him too. In fact, she much rather be with Jack than spying on Bridge and Sky at the mall or shopping with Syd.

"I was too tired to be hungry, but now that I've taken a little nap, I am kind of hungry," Z answered.

That was just the answer Jack was hoping for. Not having dinner with Z was no fun. Jack had nobody to have a competition with to see who could finish their meal the fastest.

"Would you like me to get you something to eat for dinner?" Jack asked

Z couldn't figure out why Jack was being so nice to her. Jack was always nice to her since the two of them were really close, but never this nice. That could only mean one thing. Jack must want something in return.

"That's ok Jack. I have two legs of my own. I can go get my dinner," Z answered.

Z climbed out of bed and went to leave the room when Jack grabbed her shoulders and stopped her.

"No, no really that's ok Z. I'll get it for you. Just tell me what you'd like, and I'll get it for you," Jack said.

Yep, something was definitely going on here. Z was always suspicious of people who were excessively nice. From Z's experience, there was always some sort of catch involved.

"Well, I do have this craving for a pizza with everything on it," Z said.

Jack couldn't help but notice how typical that was of Z. Z loved eating greasy food just like Syd loved shopping.

"Ok. Just wait right here, and I'll be back shortly with your pizza," Jack said before leaving Z's room.

XXXXXXXXXX

After what seemed like an eternity, Bridge finally broke the awkward silence in the parking facility.

"Hey, Syd?" Bridge asked.

"Yeah?" Syd replied.

"You don't uh…do you um…are you…I mean has anyone…I was wondering if…what I'm trying to say is…I-I uh…never mind. I can't do this," Bridge said.

Syd arched her eyebrows and gave Bridge a confused look. She had no idea why he was acting so nervous all of a sudden. He's never acted this way before.

"You can't do what?" Syd asked.

Bridge let out a sigh. He didn't bother looking at Syd. He was gazing at the ground instead. Bridge was trying to find the right words to say to Syd.

"It's j-just that I-I…was k-kind of wondering if…if anyone has asked you t-to be their valentine yet. So…has anyone?" Bridge asked.

Syd was at a loss for words. Was Bridge saying what she thought he was saying? Was Bridge the one who got Syd the flowers she saw at the mall earlier today? Was Bridge asking Syd to be his valentine? Syd felt as though her heart was in her throat.

"W-why do you ask B-Bridge?" Syd asked.

Bridge felt stupid for even asking. He figured that of course someone had to have already asked her. Syd was popular before even coming to S.P.D. Bridge thought Syd was the most gorgeous female at the Academy. There had to be dozens of guys that already asked Syd to be their valentine. Bridge started to leave the parking facility before Syd grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Bridge, don't go. You haven't answered my question," Syd said.

"Well…y-you haven't exactly answered mine either," Bridge responded.

Syd let out a nervous laugh. Nobody had asked her to be their valentine yet. Syd was afraid to tell Bridge that though. In fact, she was afraid to tell anybody that because everybody expected guys to line up and ask her to be their valentine. However, nobody had yet, not a single one.

"Nobody I'm interested in saying 'yes' to," Syd replied.

Bridge inwardly breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing that. Now at least there wouldn't be any competition that he'd have to worry about. There was still the difficult part though, actually asking Syd.

"Ok, well…I um…am going to go to bed now, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Night Syd," Bridge said freeing himself from Syd's grasp and starting to leave the parking facility.

Syd stood there confused. She couldn't figure out what had caused Bridge to act like this. Bridge had a tendency of confusing people, but usually that was only from what he said not what he did. Actually, what he did confused people too, but what he said confused them even more.

"Are you sure you're feeling ok Bridge? You've been acting kind of funny. It's a little too early to be going to bed don't you think?" Syd asked.

Bridge stopped in his tracks. A part of him wanted to just get it over with and pop the question to Syd. The part of him Bridge was listening to said not to ask her. At least not yet. Bridge just brushed off Syd's question and left the parking facility.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Here you go. One pizza with everything on it," Jack said as he returned to Z's room.

Z gave Jack a smile before snatching the pizza and digging in.

"It took you long enough!" Z commented with a mouthful of pizza.

Jack stuck his tongue out at Z. Z responded by sticking her tongue out at Jack revealing chewed up bits of pizza in the process.

"So, guess what I found out today?" Jack asked.

Z stopped stuffing her face for a moment and glared at Jack.

"You don't think I'm actually going to guess do you?" Z asked before resuming gobbling down her pizza.

Jack pondered Z's question for a brief moment.

"No, but I'll tell you anyways. I found out that Bridge is going to ask Syd to be his valentine," Jack said.

Z started coughing and choking on her pizza once she heard what Jack said. She took a gulp of soda to help her stop choking.

"Are you ok Z? Do I need to do the Heimlich?" Jack asked.

Z glared at Jack and then hurled a pillow at him that hit him square in the head.

"Did I hear you correctly? Did you just say that Bridge is going to ask Syd to be his valentine?" Z asked.

Jack shook his head yes.

"Does Syd know?" Z asked.

Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Wait a second. How do you even know?" Z asked.

Jack slapped his forehead with his hand. He promised Sky he wouldn't tell Z about Bridge's intentions. Jack wasn't about to rat Sky out to Z. Jack had already screwed up once.

"Oh, well I just heard some cadets talking about it today," Jack replied.

Z was suspicious of Jack's answer, but she decided not to press the issue any further.

"I wish someone would ask me to be their valentine," Z said.

Jack sat down next to Z on her bed. He put an arm around her.

"About that, don't make any plans for tomorrow evening ok?" Jack asked.

Z furrowed her eyebrows. She turned so that she was facing Jack.

"What are you talking about Jack?" Z asked.

Jack took back his arm and stood up. He checked his watch. Then, he made his way to leave Z's room.

"I'm sorry Z. I didn't realize what time it was. I promised I would help Bridge with…something," Jack said before scrambling out of the room.

Just then, Syd entered the room looking just as confused as Z was looking. Z wondered what Syd was so confused about just as Syd wondered what Z was so confused about.

"What's wrong with you?" they asked in unison.

They both chuckled. There was an awkward silence as each was waiting for the other to explain.

"You first," they said in unison.

Syd and Z laughed. Syd motioned it was ok for Z to go first. Z gave Syd a gracious smile.

"I think Jack is going to ask me to be his valentine. He told me not to make any plans for tomorrow evening. I can't believe it. I always knew we were close, but we hadn't really ever celebrated Valentine's Day, so I didn't think this year would be any different," Z said.

Syd's jaw dropped. She and Z were just talking about guys asking them to be their valentine earlier that morning. Not only that, but Syd had similar news to tell Z.

"Funny you should mention that Z. I think that I finally figured out who got me those flowers at the mall today. I am pretty sure it was Bridge. He and I were just in the parking facility and he asked me if anyone had asked me to be their valentine yet," Syd said.

It was Z's turn for her jaw to drop. She always figured Syd would go for a guy like Sky. She never suspected Syd would go for a guy like Bridge. She was happy for them nevertheless. They both deserved each other.

"I can't wait for Valentine's Day!" Z commented.

"Me neither," Syd added.

The two female rangers proceeded to get ready for bed with the hopes that the sooner they went to bed, the sooner it would be Valentine's Day.

TBC

A/N: I finally got this story updated. I'm sorry for the wait, but I'm sure you understand how much schoolwork sucks. I hope this was worth the wait. Time for the shout outs. BrandonB, BloomingViolets, and Mistress of Phoenix, thank you so much for reviewing Chapter 5. Crimson Mystery, thanks for listing Feelings Revealed as one of your favorite stories. I'm not sure how long this story is, but I guess I'll just keep writing until I run out of ideas for it instead of saying it's going to last X chapters. I hope you'll read & review. No flames please.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: PR belongs to Disney.

**Feelings Revealed**

Chapter VIII: The Day Is Finally Here

It was the morning of Valentine's Day. Syd and Z hadn't managed to get too much sleep because they were so excited for Valentine's Day to come. Now it has. The two female rangers threw the covers off them and all but darted out the door to their bedroom after having gathered a clean uniform, socks, and such.

"I can't believe it. Valentine's Day is finally here!" Syd squealed.

Z rolled her eyes at her roommate's enthusiasm, but inwardly, she was just as excited as Syd was that today was Valentine's Day. After all, if things went as planned, today would mark the beginning of a new relationship between her and Jack.

"Easy Syd, the day's not going anywhere," Z called out to Syd as she raced to the common bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bridge was sitting on his bed holding a copy of the Academy paper in his hands. He was scanning through the various articles searching for something. His eyes stopped on a particular article that he had been searching for. There it was, the article Bridge wanted in today's paper.

Here's what it read:

_Syd, you and I have been through so much together, and you have always been by my side. The ups and downs, smiles and frowns I could not forget even if I tried. Know that you can count on me and I on you to be there when it counts. No matter the problem, big or small, our friendship knows no bounds. I have but one question to ask you, and whatever you answer is fine. Syd, what I'm trying to say is will you be my valentine?_

"Hey Sky, look my article got published!" Bridge said excitedly all but shoving the newspaper in Sky's face.

Sky scanned the lines of the article. After finishing the article, Sky lowered the paper to see Bridge looking at him like 'Well, what do you think?'

"That was so sweet of you Bridge. Syd will love it I'm sure," Sky said.

The look in Bridge's eyes though told a completely different story. He had never had a girlfriend before because most girls found him to be too weird for them. With this article though, Bridge was taking a huge risk.

"Yeah, but what if she doesn't? What if this just messes things up? I don't want to jeopardize my friendship with Syd. Maybe writing this article wasn't such a great idea after all. How could I be so stupid? I must be kidding myself to even consider the idea of Syd being interested in a guy like me." Bridge said while his eyes started to water.

Sky placed a hand on Bridge's shoulder. "Hey, don't be so hard on yourself Bridge. I don't ever want to hear you call yourself stupid again, ok? You're not stupid Bridge. Nobody thinks you are, especially not Syd." Sky said reassuringly.

Bridge gave Sky a smile of gratitude. His smile was quickly replaced by a frown as Bridge realized something. "The presents. I forgot to wrap the presents," Bridge said.

Bridge stood up, but was just as soon sat back down by Sky.

"Don't sweat it. I'll take care of it Bridge. Just sit there and relax. Everything's going to be fine buddy," Sky said.

XXXXXXXXXX

Syd and Z had both finished showering, and were back in their room. Syd had picked up a copy of the Academy newspaper on the way back from the common bathroom. She came across a particular article that caused her to gasp and drop the newspaper.

"What is it Syd?" Z asked confused as to what would cause her to react in such fashion.

"Paper…article…Bridge…valentine…" was all Syd managed to say.

Z picked up the paper from the floor and looked for the article Syd was referring to. After scanning through several articles, and flipping a few pages, Z spotted the article that had Syd so flustered. She read the article through once. Her eyes widened. She had to read the article a second time to make sure she had read it right the first time.

"Well, well, well. It seems you were right about Bridge after all. I guess congratulations are in order Syd," Z said.

Syd managed to regain her composure. Syd's suspicions about Bridge were true. That would explain why he was so shy around her last night in the parking facility. That would explain why Bridge had asked her if anyone asked her to be their valentine. It all started to come together now.

"That was so romantic! I suspected it was Bridge who got me the flowers at the mall. This though…this is just…wow!" Syd said.

Z nodded her head in agreement. Truth be told, she was quite proud of their green ranger. Z had no idea Bridge could be so bold as to pull something like this. Sure Syd and Bridge would be somewhat of an odd couple. There's Syd, who's the S.P.D. princess. Then there's Bridge who is the epitome of eccentricity. Yet somehow they seemed right for one another. After all, sometimes the best of couples start off as the best of friends.

"So, what are you going to say to him?" Z asked.

XXXXXXXXXX

"There. How does that look Bridge?" Sky asked showing him the wrapped presents.

Bridge just nodded his head yes. So many thoughts were racing through his mind that it was hard to sort them out. Despite Sky attempting to reassure him, Bridge still had his doubts.

Sky noticed this as well. "Listen Bridge. You can do this. I know you can. I mean come on. If you can write such a genuinely sweet article for the paper, then you can do this." Sky said.

Bridge gave Sky a look that said otherwise. "Maybe you should just give Syd the presents. I don't think I can go through with this," Bridge said.

Sky's heart went out to Bridge. He had watched Bridge go through a rollercoaster of emotions this morning from excitement to doubt. He hated seeing Bridge like this. It wasn't often that Bridge was anything but happy.

"I can't do that Bridge. You know I can't. They're **_your _**presents. More than likely, Syd's already read your article by now anyhow. I'll tell you what I can do though. If you want me to, I'll go with you when you give them to her and be sort of like your wingman." Sky said.

Bridge frowned. "See, that's why I can't do it Sky. Syd probably **_has _**read the article by now, and the fact that she hasn't stopped by tells me what her answer is!" Bridge replied.

Sky sighed. No matter how hard he tried, Bridge wasn't going to budge. Nothing he has said seemed to have gotten through to Bridge. "You don't know that Bridge. I know it's hard, but try not to think worst case scenario, ok?" Sky said.

"You don't know! You don't know a thing Sky! **_You _**didn't ask anyone to be **_your _**valentine!" Bridge shouted surprising both Sky and himself.

Sky silently left the room with his head hanging low. Bridge knew that Sky was only trying to help. He didn't mean to yell at Sky. He definitely didn't mean to remind Sky of the fact that he doesn't have a valentine. There was no question, Bridge didn't need to take off his glove and scan Sky's aura. He knew his words hurt Sky and was afraid of how much damage his words had done.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Z said to Jack in the cafeteria.

Jack got out of his chair and embraced Z in a hug. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too!" Jack responded.

"Mind if I join you?" Z asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," Jack replied kissing Z on the forehead.

Z took a seat next to Jack. She slowly slid Jack's plate of food in front of her and began eating from it.

Jack snickered. "You just think you're so cute, don't you?" Jack asked.

"Well yeah that too, but I'm mostly just hungry," Z said with a mouthful of food.

Jack laughed at Z's answer. "Hey Z, remember how you told me that Bridge was going to ask Syd to be his valentine? Well, I was reading the paper this morning when I came across an article." Jack said.

Z swallowed her food and then said, "Mm-hmm. I couldn't believe it either. Isn't that such a sweet gesture though?" Z asked.

"Yeah," Jack replied.

"Hey, why didn't you write an article in the paper asking me to be your valentine?" Z asked.

A smile appeared on Jack's face. "Who said I was going to ask you to be my valentine?" Jack said jokingly.

Z scoffed. "Oh please Jack. It's so obvious. You told me not to make any plans tonight." Z reminded Jack.

"From that you got I was going to ask you to be my valentine?" Jack replied.

Z nodded her head yes.

"Well, what would you say if I did ask you, hypothetically of course?" Jack asked.

Z took a moment to think about it, which worried Jack. "I'd love to, hypothetically of course," Z answered.

Jack and Z both shared a laugh. Jack breathed a sigh of relief afterwards. At least the two of them were on the same board about taking their relationship to the next level. That was one less thing Jack had to worry about.

XXXXXXXXXX

There was a knock on Syd's door. Syd looked up to see Sky standing there.

"Hey Sky, what's up?" Syd asked.

"Can I come in?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, of course," Syd answered.

Sky took a seat on the bed next to Syd. Something was wrong though. Syd could see it in Sky's eyes.

"Are you ok?" Syd asked.

"I'm not here to talk about me ok? I'm here to talk about Bridge," Sky answered.

"Oh," was all Syd could reply.

"Look, Bridge is in his room beating himself up thinking he's not good enough for you. I just don't want you to hurt him," Sky said.

Syd put her hands on Sky's shoulders. "Don't worry Sky. I'm not going to hurt him. Really though, what's bothering you? Don't try to act like nothing's wrong because I know better." Syd said.

"I appreciate the concern Syd, but it's not really that big of a deal. Bridge just said some things to me, but it's ok. I understand. He's a nervous wreck, so I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it," Sky answered.

Syd sighed. Typical of Sky. Never wanting to admit that he needs help, much less accept it when it's offered. "Hey Sky, I was thinking of having Bridge and I tag along with Jack and Z and make it a double date, but only if that's ok with you. I don't want you to feel like we're leaving you out or anything like that," Syd said.

"No, no. That's ok. You guys go on ahead. I don't celebrate Valentine's Day anyways, so I'll be fine," Sky replied.

Syd got off of her bed. "Okay, well I better tell Bridge the good news before he beats himself up anymore," Syd said.

**A/N: I know it's been awhile, but I finally got around to updating this. Read & review please. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but not flames.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: PR belongs to Disney.

**Feelings Revealed**

Chapter VIII: Unforgiven

Bridge heard a knock on the frame of his door. He looked up and saw Syd. As glad as he was to see Syd, a part of him wished that it was Sky standing in the doorway right now instead. Maybe Sky was still mad at him. Not that he blames him though.

"Is it ok if I come in?" Syd asked.

"Sure," Bridge said softly.

Syd came over and sat on the foot of Bridge's bed. Bridge sat on his bed with his legs dangling over the side.

"Look Bridge, Sky told me about how you were beating yourself up mentally. You can stop doing that now, because my answer is yes," Syd said.

Bridge froze in place. Did he just hear that right? Did Syd say what he thought she said? Syd wants to be his Valentine? Bridge couldn't believe his ears.

"You-you really want to be my Valentine?" Bridge asked.

Syd laughed. Bridge was in such a state of shock that he began to stutter. While rambling was the norm for Bridge, stuttering was very uncommon.

"That's right," Syd replied.

Bridge jumped off his bed and went over to his closet. He took out the wrapped presents that he bought for Syd and handed them to her.

"These are for you," Bridge said.

Syd took the bouquet of pink roses and smelled them inhaling their pleasant aroma. "These are beautiful Bridge! Pink, my favorite color!" Syd commented.

Syd opened the box of chocolates. The box was in a heart shape in commemoration of Valentine's Day. "Chocolate! What are you trying to get me fat? Just kidding. Thanks," Syd said giving Bridge a light shove.

Syd opened the last present and she saw a jewelry box. She flipped the lid open. "Oh my God! Bridge, you shouldn't have! This is absolutely gorgeous!" Syd shrieked.

"Here, let me put it on you," Bridge said taking the diamond bracelet out of the jewelry box and fastening it around Syd's wrist.

Syd couldn't contain her appreciation and threw herself into Bridge's arms. Bridge was all too glad to return the embrace.

"How much did you pay for this? You didn't need to spend that much on me. Your article in the paper was gift enough for me. Actually, don't tell me how much you spent on the bracelet. No, do tell me. No, don't tell me. No, do tell me. Tell me only if you want to," Syd finally said.

Bridge laughed at Syd. "Well, the truth of the matter is that I didn't pay for it all on my own. Sky helped me pay for it. Oh no! Do you know if Sky's still mad at me?" Bridge asked worriedly.

"No, he's not mad at you Bridge. At least that's what he told me," Syd responded.

Bridge frowned. For all he knew, Sky could've just said that so Syd wouldn't worry. Sky has a way of closing himself off from everyone else around him.

"I should go talk to him," Bridge said. "Do you know where he's at?"

Syd shook her head no. Bridge left his room to find Sky.

XXXXXXXXXX

Z was lying on her bed with her headphones on and the volume up full blast.

"Hey Z, what's up?" Jack asked from the doorway to her room. When he didn't get an answer he walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

Z sat up and removed the headphones from her ears. "Jack, when did you get here?" Z asked.

Jack laughed in response. "I just got in now. So are you excited about tonight?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. Should I be excited?" Z asked nudging Jack playfully.

"You better believe it. I have a big surprise for you," Jack answered.

Z's expression went from playful to serious in a matter of mere seconds. She remembered how Syd told her that she wanted to make tonight a double date. Z still didn't know where they were going on the date, but she was afraid that Jack wouldn't approve of Syd inviting herself.

"Yeah, I have a surprise for you too. Ok, so I have some good news and some bad news. Which do you want first?" Z asked.

Jack wasn't sure what Z meant by 'I have a surprise for you too', but he knew that he didn't like the sound of there being 'bad news'.

"Good news," Jack answered.

"The good news is that Syd told me she was going to say 'yes' to Bridge's question of whether or not she would be his Valentine," Z replied.

"Really? That's great news!" Jack said happily. Then his smile flipped upside down. "Ok then, so what's the bad news?"

Z sighed. She looked down at the covers of her bed and drew circles on her comforter with her finger.

"Earth to Z. What's the bad news?" Jack repeated.

"Syd also told me that she wanted to make our date tonight a double date instead with her and Bridge," Z responded hesitantly.

Jack didn't answer at first. That in itself worried Z. She wasn't sure how he would react to that, but this answered her question.

"I don't know Z. I have nothing against Bridge and Syd going on a date on Valentine's Day, but do they have to tag along with us? I know it sounds kind of selfish, but our date won't be as romantic with them there. On the same note, their date won't be as romantic with us there. Besides, if we double date it would feel more like we're going out as friends," Jack explained.

Z arched her eyebrows. "If we're not going as friends, what are we going as? Are you finally admitting that you're going to ask me to be your Valentine tonight Jack Landors? Romance, huh? I like the sound of that!" Z replied.

Jack had an expression on his face that looked as though he was a deer in headlights. By expressing his concern, he feared that he may have just blown his cover.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bridge entered the recreation room to see Sky looking out the window. Bridge cautiously approached Sky all the while thinking what to say.

"Sky, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't have snapped at you like I did. That was very uncharacteristic of me. I was just stressed and nervous and worried. I know that's no excuse for my actions, but I really am sorry," Bridge said.

Sky turned to face Bridge. Bridge couldn't tell what emotions Sky was feeling at this moment because Sky's face was expressionless.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before Bridge," Sky said with a neutral tone.

Bridge sighed and looked down at his feet. He was holding on to the hopes that Sky would forgive him, but that didn't seem to be happening anytime soon.

"I know I should have Sky, but we can't change the past. What's done is done, but that doesn't mean I don't regret saying what I said to you because I do. You have to believe me," Bridge pleaded.

Sky continued to have an expressionless look on his face. He wasn't displaying any type of emotion at all. It was making it very difficult for Bridge to get a feel for how Sky was really feeling.

"Look Sky, Syd said that she would be my Valentine, and I have you to thank for that. She loved the presents I got for her, especially the diamond bracelet. I would never have been able to afford that bracelet if you hadn't pitched in and helped me pay for it. This day never would have turned out the way it did if it wasn't for you. I got everything I wanted out of it, but I don't want it if it means losing you as a friend. I wanted to give up and quit so many times, but you wouldn't allow me to. You gave me the courage to write that article in the newspaper. You gave me the courage to ask Syd to be my Valentine. Please Sky, try to find it in your heart to forgive me," Bridge said.

Sky didn't say anything. He just walked past Bridge and started to head out of the recreation room. His face was still void of any emotion. That worried Bridge.

"Sky, please don't go. Talk to me. Tell me what you are thinking," Bridge called out.

Sky stopped in his tracks and spun around to face Bridge. "I believe you know exactly what I am thinking," Sky said his voice devoid of emotion just as his face was.

All the happiness that Bridge had felt once Syd said she would be his Valentine, seemed to seep out of Bridge at this moment as he watched his roommate leave the recreation room without giving him another glance.

XXXXXXXXXX

Syd was on her way to her room to tell Z about the presents she had received from Bridge. More importantly, to show off her new diamond bracelet. On her way to her room though, she saw Sky.

"Hey Sky, did Bridge find you? He went looking for you," Syd said.

"Oh yeah. He found me all right. I guess congratulations are in order. I'm happy for you," Sky replied.

Something about that sentence didn't sound right to Syd. Why didn't Sky say 'I'm happy for you two,'? What exactly happened when Bridge found Syd just a little bit ago?

"Is everything okay Sky?" Syd asked.

"I'm fine. Have fun tonight," Sky said before walking past Syd.

Just then, Syd saw Bridge run out of the recreation room in pursuit of Sky.

"Sky! Wait!" Bridge called out.

Sky didn't even turn around. He just kept on walking pretending like he hadn't heard Bridge call out to him. That is when Syd knew that something went horribly wrong.

"Bridge, is everything okay? What's going on with you and Sky?" Syd asked.

Bridge looked like his eyes were starting to water. "Sky's really mad at me Syd. I mean **really **mad too," Bridge answered.

Syd still didn't know what exactly took place to begin with concerning Sky and Bridge. All Sky had told her was that Bridge had said some things. He seemed upset then, but when she had just talked to him a little bit ago, he seemed emotionless.

"Bridge, what happened exactly?" Syd asked trying to get to the bottom of this.

Bridge bit his bottom lip and attempted to fight back the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"Well, it all started earlier today. I just finished reading the article that I wrote to you in the Academy newspaper. Then, for some reason, I started to have doubts about what your answer would be. Sky kept trying to tell me that everything was going to be fine. I was sure that you had read my article, and I was convinced that since you hadn't stopped by that you were going to turn me down. Sky kept reassuring me that everything would be okay. He kept saying that he understood that this was difficult for me, and that's when I went off on him. I told him that he has no idea what I was going through because he didn't ask anyone to be his Valentine," Bridge recalled.

Syd was confused. It seemed like Sky was overreacting a bit, at least to her.

"I'm still lost though Bridge. Why would Sky be so angry at you? It doesn't seem like that big of a deal to me," Syd remarked.

Bridge sighed. He gathered his composure for a moment before replying, "It's not so much that I brought to his attention that he doesn't have a Valentine as it is that none of this would've happened had it not been for Sky. The article, the presents, nothing. I wouldn't even have asked you to be my Valentine had it not been for Sky. I was too afraid that it would jeopardize our friendship. I guess in a way, my going off on him was telling him that I never needed him to begin with and that is far from true."

Syd understood now. She had no idea what a pivotal role Sky had played in Bridge asking her to be his Valentine. Now Syd understood why Sky was as upset with Bridge as he was. She hated to see any of her friends hurting and hoped that there was some way to fix this.

**Ok, so when I started this chapter, I thought this would be the last one because I didn't think there was much more story to cover, but after finishing this chapter, I realize this story isn't quite over yet. Please drop me a review. I'm open to constructive criticism, but just don't flame me.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers S.P.D.

**Feelings Revealed**

Chapter IX: All's Well That Ends Well

Later that evening, Jack, Z, and Syd were getting ready for their big Valentine's Day double date. Bridge was supposed to be getting ready too, but he wasn't.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?" a voice asked.

Bridge noticed that the speaker was none other than Sky. That was a pleasant surprise to Bridge especially given how things were left between the two of them when last they talked.

"I'm not going," Bridge said softly.

Sky came in and sat on his bed and faced Bridge who was sitting on his bed. "Why not?" Sky asked.

Bridge noticed something different about Sky. The tone of his voice was no longer emotionless. He seemed genuinely concerned.

"I told you Sky. If being with Syd means losing you as a friend, then I don't want to," Bridge answered.

Sky didn't know what gave Bridge the idea that they were no longer friends. Sure they had a fight, and sure Sky gave Bridge the cold shoulder, but that didn't equate to them not being friends.

"You didn't lose me as a friend though Bridge," Sky said.

Bridge looked surprised. "I thought you were mad at me," Bridge commented.

Sky thought that the way that Bridge had said that made it sound like that was the worst thing in the world that could happen.

"I was, but I also had some time to cool off and think about it. After doing that, I realized that I overreacted a bit, and for that, I'm sorry," Sky said.

Bridge was glad that Sky apologized, but was shocked by it too. When Sky apologizes, he is essentially admitting that he did something wrong in the first place, and that in itself was a rare event.

"Maybe so, but if I hadn't snapped at you like I did, you wouldn't have had a reason to overreact, so I'm sorry too," Bridge replied.

Sky noticed that once Bridge knew that he was no longer mad at him, it was like a load was lifted off Bridge's shoulders.

"You better start getting ready for your date with Syd. Being late for your date doesn't make a very good impression," Sky remarked.

"Are you sure you're ok with us leaving you here by yourself?" Bridge asked.

"I'm a big boy. I'll be fine on my own. Besides, I don't celebrate Valentine's Day anyways," Sky answered.

Bridge proceeded to get ready for his date later that evening glad that he and his best friend were back on good terms once again.

XXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later, Syd, Z, Jack, and Bridge were at the restaurant. The waiter had just brought them their food. The four rangers were sitting in a booth. Bridge and Syd sat together on one side, and Jack and Z sat together on the other side.

"Now before you two get started, remember that we're out in public, so don't wolf down your food like there's no tomorrow," Syd told Jack and Z.

Jack and Z decided to give listening to Syd's instructions a try and were eating their food like normal human beings.

"So, I see you are wearing the diamond bracelet I got you for Valentine's Day," Bridge commented.

"Of course I am. I need to sport the jewelry that my boyfriend got me after all," Syd replied.

Bridge's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "B-boy…boy…boyf-friend?" Bridge stuttered.

Syd couldn't help but snicker at the look on Bridge's face when she had called him her boyfriend.

"What did you think you were to me?" Syd asked.

Syd didn't get an answer from Bridge. This was one of those rare occasions when Bridge was rendered speechless. Syd waved her hand in front of Bridge.

"Hello? Is anybody in there?" Syd asked.

Jack and Z laughed when Syd still didn't get an answer from Bridge. It was almost as if Bridge was frozen in place or something.

"Eating like this feels so…" Z started to say before Jack finished her sentence for her.

"Weird?" Jack said.

Z nodded her head in the affirmative.

"I'll race you to see who finishes their food first. We'll start on the count of three, ok? One, three!" Jack said getting a head start.

"Cheater!" Z exclaimed before scarfing down her food as well.

Syd looked appalled by their lack of table manners. They weren't even using utensils! Not to mention their elbows were on the table.

"Ew! You guys!" Syd whined. "Bridge, do you want to help me out here?"

Bridge was snapped back to reality by the antics of the red and yellow rangers. He started laughing at them. Syd didn't see how Bridge could think this was funny.

"Come on Syd, you knew it would happen sooner or later," Bridge remarked.

Syd knew that Bridge had a point, but still that didn't mean she particularly cared to see Jack and Z eat like this out in public.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ha! I win!" Jack boasted just as Z was about to take her last bite.

"Yeah, but you had to cheat to do so," Z retorted.

"I still won didn't I? That's all that matters," Jack replied.

Syd rolled her eyes at the two of them. It was obvious that she had been uncomfortable being seen with the two of them, but there wasn't much she could do about it since she was sitting next to a wall.

Jack glanced briefly at his watch.

"Oh God! Tell me you weren't timing how long it took you to finish eating!" Syd commented.

Jack chuckled. "Don't worry Syd. I didn't time myself, although I should make a mental note to do that next time," Jack answered.

"Then why were you checking the time?" Z asked.

Jack held his hands up in defense. "Can't a guy see what time it is without being interrogated?" he questioned.

An awkward silence ensued after Jack posed his question. Z knew Jack better than that. She knew that he had some plan brewing.

Syd cleared her throat. "So Bridge, you never did answer my question," Syd pointed out.

Bridge arched his eyebrows. "Question? What question?" he asked.

Syd let out a frustrated sigh. "What you are to me if not my boyfriend?" Syd answered.

Bridge didn't answer right away, but instead twiddled his thumbs. "I don't know. I mean when you said 'yes' to the question 'Will you be my Valentine?' I knew that you had agreed to be my Valentine. Granted we are on a double date, but I wasn't sure if we were just on a date for Valentine's Day or if we were actually **dating** dating. Don't get me wrong. It's not that I'm afraid of you and me taking our relationship to the next level, because I'm not. Okay, maybe just a smidge. It's just that I've never had a girlfriend before so when you called me your boyfriend, it was a wake up call to me. I was like 'Whoa. I have a girlfriend now!' But it's a good 'Whoa' not a bad 'Whoa'. I am still trying to get used to the idea that you said 'yes' to my question 'Will you be my Valentine?' in the first place, and now you spring this on me. It's kind of a lot to handle, but I'm not blaming you though. It just is what it is," Bridge said in one breath.

Z and Jack exchanged confused glances with one another. Syd blinked once. Twice. Three times.

"Uh, what?" Syd asked.

"What are you saying what to?" Bridge asked.

Syd let out an exasperated sigh. "Your whole answer. I didn't understand a single word of it. Your talking one hundred miles an hour didn't help either," Syd replied.

"Basically, I said that I am your boyfriend, but the idea is going to take some getting used to," Bridge answered.

"Why didn't you just say that to begin with?" Syd asked.

"Say what?" Bridge replied.

"Never mind," Syd said.

Jack checked his watch once again. Although he tried to look inconspicuous about it, Z had noticed anyways. Jack then scanned the restaurant for their waiter.

"Okay Jack, what is going on? Why do you keep looking at your watch? Also, why are you searching for our waiter?" Z asked.

Jack spotted their waiter. "Check please," Jack called out.

"Hey, I'm not finished eating yet!" Syd complained.

"There's no time. We have to go now," Jack stated.

The other three rangers had puzzled looks on their faces. Jack took the check from the waiter. He took his wallet out of his pocket and got out the hundred dollar bill Sky had given him. He set the cash on the check.

"Keep the change," Jack said to the waiter before getting out of his seat. "Come on, there's no time to explain."

XXXXXXXXXX

Jack led the others out of the restaurant. He pointed up at the black sky. "There. Look. It's starting," Jack said.

Syd, Bridge, and Z looked where Jack was pointing. The night sky was lit up with fireworks of various sizes and colors. People dining in the restaurant noticed the fireworks too as they came out of the restaurant to watch them in their full splendor.

Z turned to face Jack. "Wait a minute. You did this? Is that why you kept checking your watch? Is this the surprise you had planned for me?" Z asked.

Jack pointed back up at the sky telling Z to keep watching. Bridge was standing behind Syd and had his arms wrapped around her waist. The two of them watched the fireworks in awe. The fireworks started shooting up faster marking the finale.

"Z, I know you know I'm going to ask you to be my Valentine tonight. You are probably wondering when I'm going to ask you. However, asking you to be my Valentine isn't the surprise that I had planned for you. The surprise is how I ask you," Jack said.

The last firework shot into the air and spelled the message 'Will you be my Valentine Z?'

Tears started to form in Z's eyes. She looked as though she was speechless.

"Um Z, I kind of need you to say something here," Jack commented.

The fireworks had drawn quite a crowd of people. They were all looking at Z to see what her answer would be.

"Yes. Yes I will," Z answered.

Z and Jack hugged one another. They sealed the deal with a kiss on the lips. The crowd erupted in applause and 'Aww!'

"That was so romantic. How come you didn't ask me to be your Valentine in fireworks?" Syd asked.

Even though the fireworks had ended, Bridge still had his arms wrapped around Syd's waist.

"I thought you liked my article in the paper?" Bridge asked.

Syd giggled. "Of course I did."

"Anyways, I couldn't afford fireworks. That diamond bracelet I got you left me broke," Bridge added.

Bridge let go of Syd's waist, and Syd turned around so that she was facing Bridge. The two shared a kiss of their own. Things were definitely going to be different around the Academy now, but not a bad different, a good different.

**The End**

**Yay! I finished my second fic! Only 5 more "In-Progress" fics to go! Lol. This fic turned out to be longer than I thought it would be. I hope the ending wasn't too bad. Don't forget to leave a review. No flames please. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
